What is...Love? (Amedot) (Amethyst-Realm)
Description and A/N Whoo, here's some Amedot for all of you trash shippers like me! I finally wrote something I don't hate with these two! The Story “What is... love?” The voice trailed as Amethyst whipped her head around the recognize Peridot, she looked sad and angry all at once. “Love, is being with someone, and being with them makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and you feel good about everything.” Amethyst said with a smile. “Why do you want to know, Peridot?” Peridot ignored the purple gems question and a took a few steps closer, “Have you ever been in love?” She asked quietly. Amethyst took a step back, “Once, but she never loved me back, she was in love with another who didn’t even love her.” Amethyst replied as blush crept onto her cheeks. Peridot shook her head roughly, “I-I should be going now.” Peridot said awkwardly as she took a few steps away. Now that Peridot knew she was indeed in love with Amethyst there was no point in pondering. If Amethyst really loved another there was no point in prying but, Peridot stopped herself spinning around and stepping close to Amethyst yet again. She scratched the side of her head and blushed, “What would you do, if you’re in love with someone.” Amethyst dipped her head, “I’d tell them... I made the mistake of keeping my love to myself, I was foolish. Sometimes I feel like I’m doing it again with another person. And I’m doing the same thing, I constantly get on her nerves for some reason. Love sucks.” Amethyst replied kicking a stone as she raised her head, “That’s the least I can tell you.” Tell her, Peridot’s brain told her, admit how you feel, if she really was in love with someone else then... Peridot’s train of thought was interrupted by the voice of Amethyst, “Peri, why are you asking me all these things?” God she loved it when Amethyst called her Peri and Peridot couldn’t help but blush before shaking her head, “N-nothing, no reason, I-I was just curious.” Peridot replied as she stood still, frozen in position. Amethyst stretched her hands over her head, god she was so attractive when she did that thought Peridot to herself. Peridot was unaware of how looking at Amethyst caused her to have an awestruck expression. Amethyst laughed and smirked upon noticing Peridot's expression, “You're such a nerd you gonna record this one on your log?” Amethyst sneered before snickering. Peridot sighed, “Likely.” She said quietly and remorsefully. “Peri, I didn’t mean it like that.” Amethyst replied upon realizing she’d hurt the green gems feelings. Peridot shook her head before reaching for her recorder. She then turned her head away and jammed her finger against the play button. “Log date 7119 this Peridot reporting on the status of the gem drill, we haven’t progressed to say the least. But I admit something has thrown my mind off, I spoke to the Steven earlier and told him of my feelings he said it was some concept known as "love". I still lack the understanding of the term, I’m heading to ask Amethyst maybe she’ll understand it. I really fail to understand why the Amethyst’s aesthetically pleasing figure distracts me as well her personality. If it really is “love” as the Steven calls it I’ll know once I speak to her. I hope it is love, I hope I am in love with her, that would be absolutely amazing. Peridot, facet five end log.” Peridot shut off her recorder and turned around, “As you can see…” “Peridot?” Amethyst called as she took a few steps forward laying her hands on Peridot’s shoulders massaging them gently. “I uh, I hope that- no I am in love with you too.” Amethyst replied as she cupped Peridot’s face turning her around to face her. She then leaned in connecting her purple lips with those of the green gem. Peridot froze as Amethyst's lips played with hers, god it was a mesmerizing feeling, she just couldn't pin a name on it. Upon breaking the kiss Amethyst grinned still cupping Peridot’s cheeks, “Uh…” Peridot began, “W-what was that?” Amethyst laughed lightly, “It’s called a kiss Peridot. That’s what you do when you’re in love.” Amethyst replied rubbing her nose against Peridot’s “C-Can I-we kiss again.” Peridot asked flustered. Amethyst nodded her head and brought her lips to Peridot's and all awkwardness seemed to cease as Peridot kissed her back. Category:Fan Fiction